Touching Himself
by shizuumi151
Summary: Rin buys a sex toy for the first time, and now he's alone in the Samezuka dorms.
It was Saturday. Everyone went out for the weekend, but Rin stayed dorm alone. Because he did it.

He gathered enough cash, snuck out to that side of town…

…And bought a dildo.

Currently staring at him as he clamped the cotton of his sweats.

It wasn't a realistic-looking one, but it had the ridge of a head. Not too long either—six inches. About one and a half inches thick. Silicone. Normal. Rin didn't think he could take one that was too big anyway.

…He could not have _any_ more blood flush through his cheeks.

Actually, maybe. If it wasn't stirring at his crotch, He gripped his pants a little harder.

 _Goddammit._

But he couldn't _regret_ buying it—not now after spending a total time of two hours and seventeen minutes over the past five days deliberating the decision. _Fuck,_ he spent ten of those minutes on the _colour_ —a startling red against his grey bedsheets, even in the shadow of the overhead bunk. His chest rattled like a door in a typhoon.

 _Jesus_ , how would that _feel_?

Rin swallowed hard. He had read up on it, obviously. How to prepare and clean it. And he already cleaned himself before he would use it. He clumsily shifted off his bunk, briskly walking to the door to check if it was locked again.

Good.

He let go of the doorknob, and realised his hands had gone clammy. He grit his teeth, blushing as he wiped his palms down his tank top.

"Get it together…" he muttered under his breath, going back to his bunk and waiting dildo. "S'not like you've never jacked off before…"

But _shit,_ it never cost 2500 yen to jack off.

"Ugh…"

He pulled a face before he crawled onto the bed again, setting his pillows up against the bed frame. Just to feel comfortable before he fucked himself.

 _Daily routine…_

He wondered how much more pathetic he could get before he settled against the pillows, his soft wine bangs brushing over his sigh. He opened his eyes a crack as he worked the knot of his sweatpants, wetting his lips the slightest as he shimmied them off. He tossed them on the floor beside him and pushed his hips up, slotting his hands beneath the snug fit of his boxer briefs at his ass, sliding them down the pale, shaved skin so he kicked them off his ankle.

He settled into the pillows more, planting his feet on the mattress and bending his knees up. His legs were a little chilly in the open, but he didn't like covering himself with a quilt when he was alone. It always ended up too sticky.

His neck slackened as he exhaled soothingly, resting his hands on his waiting skin. He slid a palm beneath his tank top as he groped slightly, slowly shutting his eyes as his other crept up his smooth, inner thigh.

He never had a toy before…

He let out the smallest grunt when he trailed up to his nipple, catching the round nub between the webs of his fingers. He pinched it for a jolt of sensation, rolled the flesh between his fingertips as he cupped his limp cock, undulating his hand for more pressure. Pressing into the dip between his balls as his fist grew a little tighter. Just right.

"Hn…"

He rolled his neck, swallowing his inaudible sigh as he pushed his tank top up some more. It spilled over his tensing forearm sprawled across his rising chest, brushing both his nipples and pressing into his wide pecs. The base of his cock started to harden as he started to grip it properly, started to slide up and down slowly. He pushed back into the pillows with another low sigh, his pumping hand building speed as he fell into a rhythm, so his crotch started to tingle.

"— _Mh_."

He winced. His hand was too dry.

He kept fondling his nipple as he brought other hand to his lips, pooling some spit into his palm that already smelled musky. He pulled it away so there was a thinning strand of saliva, breaking to fall on his chin as he worked his length again, this time sounding wet and languid. Feeling slick as blood started to rush into his cock. His other hand thumbed off the drool from his lip, so he could make the shudders from his nipple a little more pleasant.

A tease of heat collected in his gut, but it wasn't special or mind-blowing. He wanted to feel more turned on when he used his toy.

Rin pinched his eyes a little tighter, focusing on someone to touch himself to. To see them above him—caressing, tweaking, roaming—in his mind's eye, sending waves whenever they clutched his chest, palmed his cock, bit down on his lip…

He saw a flash of blue.

Warmth poured through Rin's body as he groaned, arching up into his tightening fist, gripping his fluttering chest. Thinking of _him_ gazing lowly, licking shamelessly, whispering thoughtlessly. His toned muscles naked over him, shimmering with sweat and panting with lust as he played with Rin—feeling him up, driving him to the edge. Rubbing his soft nipples, trailing down his tensing abs, pumping his cock hard as Rin sunk into the creaking bed.

God, it was quiet. It was so quiet but he breathed a little louder, jerked a little faster.

 _Haru…_

"Ah—"

He shut his mouth, stifling his moan to dissipate with his wet pumps. Rin knocked his head back, immersing himself in his lewd fantasy. He stroked his own chest, travelled up the dip between his pecs so his hand rested at his clavicle, pushing his shallow breaths down. His pace slowed as he massaged the swelling head with every long tug, smearing oozing precum as he conjured up the sight of black hair sinking onto his growing cock.

His mouth was always closed. So small.

"…Ng…"

Would it open in a little 'o' first? Would he slide his lips over it? Or take it straight in his mouth?

"…Mh…"

How hot would his mouth be?

" _Hn_ …"

Wet slapping rung in the room for minutes, with occasional, punching breaths when Rin sunk too far, his abs beginning to ache from keeping up his high. He kept thinking about Haru, how his hair would fall over those eyes as they scrunched, tightening his strong jaw to hold back his noises. His cock started to clench as a throbbing heat pooled there, bulging red, glistening slickly, twitching in his fist.

"Mm—" A gulp. " _Ah_ …"

Rin started to lull at the swells of sensation twitching his cock, satisfied with the sweat he worked up as his hand slipped out below his tank top to fish for his lube. He popped off the cap with his thumbnail, gulping as he squeezed some onto his hands, wet and cool as he rubbed them together, pressing his upper arms into his chest so his nipples stayed hard under his thin top.

He had fingered himself before. Only the toy was new.

The lube started to warm up on his slathered hands, and he shuffled his back against the pillows again, his tank top clinging to his skin. He pushed it up his damp chest, not quite taking it off as he spread his legs apart. He drew out his tension as he trailed down his hipbone, his wrist pushing his balls as he started to trace over his soft hole, lifting his hips the slightest as he prodded his slim finger in. He tilted his chin up in a swallow, exhaling to relax when he eased in a little deeper.

He restrained the noises lodged in his throat, ignoring the little smacks sliding his finger in and out made with flaring cheeks. He gradually pumped his length again, gnawing his lip as he dipped another finger in with a faint sting. He was used to his own fingers, probing himself as he rolled his walls open, gingerly scissoring his digits while tending to his pulsing cock. His arm stretched as he angled in deeper, nearly reaching his knuckles as he muffled a tiny groan.

He'd reached his prostate again, just barely. It felt taut as he pressed the smooth bump, sending sparks up his veins with each small rub. The sound of his lubed fingers drawing out was obscene, and he whistled in a breath as he lined another digit at his opening.

"— _Ow_ , shit…!"

Rin hissed, gritting his teeth through the burn as he stretched himself with three fingers. Lube didn't help the pain as he gradually slid in, the ring of nerves assaulting his body with biting discomfort. He settled knuckle-deep with his fingers, wincing desperately as he tugged his cock again, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Dammit…" he breathed out, shifting his shoulders as his wrist rotated, bit by bit to let the soreness subside. "The fuck am I supposed to…get _that_ in… _shit_." He curled his fingers to find his prostate again, screwing up his eyes as shards of pain overrode weak ripples of pleasure.

He gently teased his loosening hole weeping with lube as he shifted his fingers. The discomfort dulled into a blunt ache as he levelled his breathing, and he felt more comfortable as he massaged his warm prostate, stroking up and down his length at a steady, rousing pace. He suspended himself at the brink before his orgasm, letting his anticipating nerves wait just while he grabbed the lube again, nearly emptying it to coat his toy.

Now his back was flat against the mattress, pillows propping his head up as he spread his knees up and apart, gulping as he positioned the slick head of the dildo against his puckered opening. But he couldn't wrench his eyes away from his red toy below his swollen cock, chewing his lip as he started to inch the lubed, sleek head in.

"Oh, _fu_ —!"

His mouth fell open in a laboured breath, his eyes rumpled and cheeks flushed as the top eased past, so his walls hugged around the head. Only the ridge hurt. The rest felt of a blunt ease instead of pain. His breaths turned into pants as he gently plunged the length in, his ass swallowing it deeper until the silicone balls were an inch away from his quivering opening.

Rin's feverish head fell back onto the pillows, his chest heaving as he kept his palm flat against the dildo, blinking and breathing hard as he clenched around the cool, welling girth.

"Oh god…" he swallowed his rasp, letting out a gasp like vapour in the muggy air. He brought his forearm up to cover his eyes, pushing off his bangs matted against his forehead. "Oh _fuck_ …"

It felt like he hit some barrier inside and couldn't go any further. The toy pressed his prostate as his walls gripped it, hugging its shapely length tight as he tried to press it firmer, deeper against the barrier to give a dull, palpable throb rippling through his tightening muscles.

Rin smoothly drew the toy out to the head, his throat tight with expectancy. When he shoved it fast to the hilt, he choked back a cry.

" _Uhn_ —!"

He shut his mouth when he did it again, whimpering instead. Rin gripped the balls of the toy while pumping it in himself, his jaw loose at that brimming sensation coming back in waves. Pulling out a couple of inches before hitting the depth of his ass, again and again with his desperate hand. His spread cheeks were messy with lube as it slapped in deeply, his toes grasping the sheets as his thighs trembled with his arm gaining speed.

"Shit… _uh_ …!"

Rin writhed into the crumpling sheets, gasping hotly as his ass engulfed his ramming toy, moaning lowly at the new, climbing sensation that made his abs ache with tension. It was so faint he had to ram harder, thrust faster to keep stoking that feeling, try to knock his own breath as the ridge kept hitting his sensitive, tender prostate relentlessly.

"F- _Fuck_ …god, _shit_ …!"

Rin sounded so disturbing to himself: breathless and vulnerable, groans slipping as he plunged his toy in and out briskly. He felt so obscene with his legs so open, sucking in a silicone cock that was so much longer and thicker than his fingers, reaching and stretching his hole wet with lube. He wanted to lose himself in the sensations, how they imprinted in the forefront of his mind, as they tingled throughout his body while he squeezed the toy into his tight ass.

His free hand wrapped around his shivering cock, and he thought of Haru again.

"Oh _god_ —!"

His hand was slippery with lube as he worked his cock again, shoving his toy as far as it would go as his back raised off the mattress, his features contorted in a close, panting torture as Haru seared into the back of his eyelids. Haru shaking in exertion, nearly balls deep in him, his muscles shining with sweat. Clutching his hips greedily, pressing inside of him, trying to go deeper as Rin clenched around him. Licking his lips after whispering his name, while he worked Rin's twitching, neglected cock, his hair smooth and black over his dark blue stare.

"Haru…" he wheezed thickly into the sultry air, a feverish heat curling at his gut as he pumped his length faster. "God, _Haru_ …!"

Rin clenched the toy a little deeper when he came.

"Nn—" A gasp. " _Ahn_ —!"

Rin tightened his jaw in a strained whimper, nearly curling off the pillow as he met his release. Hot strips of cum splatted onto his abs while he kept working his cock, his ass clamping and unclamping the dildo as he rode out his orgasm in long, crashing waves.

" _Ah_ …ahh…haa…"

A haze lifted from the dorm, and Rin started to sink back to reality again. His gasps started to even as his high petered out, and he unscrewed his eyes when a sticky coolness settled over his crawling senses. He let go of his softening cock to let it fall to the side, his hold loosening on his toy as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk, letting his sluggish mind get up to speed with his calming body.

His toy began to slide out as he relaxed, and he caught it in his listless palm. Rin let out a long sigh as he sat up, reaching behind for tissues so he could wipe his stomach and dildo, trying not to focus on how loose his opening felt as he tried to clench it closed, and how grimy he felt with his hair, tank top, and skin damp all over with the smell of his sex. Also how he was lusting after his rival.

He pushed aside the thought with a grimace, grabbing fresh boxers he left at the side as he slung his feet over the edge of the bunk, meeting the smarting cold floor as he stood up.

Rin stopped with wide eyes.

He needed to shit so bad.

" _Fuck._ "

He sucked a breath through his teeth, ignoring the sting in his ass as he sped to the bathroom.


End file.
